


How to Make a Monster (Previously Guess who’s Grillby?)

by CurrantlyDoingThat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It makes sense I swear, Reader-Insert, reader is female, then male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrantlyDoingThat/pseuds/CurrantlyDoingThat
Summary: You are a human. Until you die at least. You are reborn in a blazing fire. You get to have “fun” fighting wars and watching your loved ones die. Yay.





	1. The End

You wake up to the sound of an alarm clock playing friends by that guy and Anne-Marie? You think. Another day in your mundane life. Your computer is still on from when you played Undertale yesterday. True Pacifist route was way harder than Genocide was. You look at the clothes scattered on the floor. What outfit should you wear today? The striped shirts calls out to you. Defy stereotypes, they say. It would look great with your high waisted jean shorts. You turn your computer off and unplug your phone. It’s your off day and you spend half an hour cleaning before leaving. You go to the closest supermarket and get everything you need. Along the way, you wave to your friends on campus. In the store, you bask in the chill of the air conditioning. It’s a welcome relief compared to the sweltering heat of outside. You don’t really like the heat, you prefer the subtle chill of fall or the overwhelming deep freeze that is winter. You grab a cart and start walking through the aisles. Candy cereal? What are they feeding kids these days? You toss in the cart. It’ll give you something to munch on, on the the way back. You pick up milk and eggs in another aisle and continue on. You hear shouting and slowly creep closer. There’s a guy at the register holding a gun up at the cashier. Are you serious! It’s the same guy from last week. He said he wouldn’t come back. You throw your milk at him and it bursts when it hits him. You didn’t mean to throw it that hard. Your arm suddenly feels sore and empty? Like whatever power was in your arm left it. You rush over to the guy and pull the gun out of his hands, because you’re not an idiot, and ask, “Do I have to pay for the milk or does he?”.

“You are not serious,” they say flatly.

“So, is it me or him?” you ask pretending you didn’t hear them. 

“Just take your stuff and leave!” the cashier shouts. You do as they say. They deserve something going their way. Hopefully, the rest of their day is nice. You carry your eggs and cereal and swing your arms as you walk. Today seems like it will be a great day. You smile and start humming your best friend. It’s a nice melody, if you ignore the context. You smile to yourself as you hum. You avoid the place in the sidewalk where you normally trip and see a car crash. There are two adults who look scratched up and they’re both hysterical. 

“What happened here?” you ask. The couple blubbers through tears but you can’t understand them.

The woman finally points at the car and shouts,”My daughter!”. Then, she collapses into tears and the man holds her. You take off towards the car, like an idiot. What higher power thought to give you a saving people thing? When you get to the car, it starts smoking. That’s not good. You try to open the door, but the crash sealed it. You try looking for another way to get her out, but there isn’t any. You won’t give up. Some part of you is dedicated to saving people and that part is in control right now. You take a deep breath and heave the door off of its hinges. 

“Come on, it’s not safe in there,” you tell the girl as gently as you can. She looks a little banged up, but okay. She crawls out and practically jumps into your arms. “Let’s get you back to your dad’s, okay?” you say. You can see the faint imprint of tears on her face. She looks up at you and stares.

“You’re prettier than my mommy!” she exclaims. You don’t know how that’s possible. Your clothes are torn, your skin is covered in dirt and dust, and let’s not even get started on your hair. But still, it’s always nice to get a compliment.

“Thanks,” you chirp. It’s best to agree with the obviously traumatized kid. Why else would they think you’re any type of pretty? You turn back to the car and see gasoline dripping. Oh no. That’s never good. You toss the kid into her dad’s waiting arms. They catch her and hug her crying. “Huh, I guess nothing happened.” you say. Then, of course, because life hates you, the car catches on fire. The last thing you see is a big fireball before it all goes dark.


	2. InstLife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX Years Old  
> You were reborn male in a forest.
> 
> Your parents didn’t follow you to your next life.

You open your eyes and you’re on fire. Everything’s on fire. You’re surrounded by people in hooded cloaks. Are you supposed to be a sacrifice for a ritual or something? You look down on your arm and realize that you’re not on fire, you’re made of the stuff. You can’t help, you scream.

 

“Quick, knock it unconscious,” a voice yells. They sound like a teenager. Several of the hooded figures rush at you. You run away as soon as you see movement. 

 

“It’s getting away, you idiots!” the voice shrieks. Suddenly, cyan walls pop up around you. You pick up your speed trying to rush through them. It stings when you pass through them, but other than that you encounter no resistance. You keep running until something holds you up in the air. You turn around and see the teenager holding you in the air. It looks like he’s struggling to hold you up. 

 

“Please let me go,” you plead but it comes out sounding like a little kid. Something happened to you and now you’re this fire thing. You just want to go back home and play Undertale.  _ Undertale.  _ There’s no way. Either way, you have to get away.

 

“You can talk!” one of the cloaked figures exclaims.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be able to?” you ask crossing your arms. That brings your attention to the fact that you’re male. “ _ I couldn’t even keep my gender! _ ” you internally wail. This really is the worst day you’ve ever had. And it started so well, too. 

 

“Because you’re a summoned fire elemental, you’re not supposed to have any measure of sentience!” the teen shouts. He sounds angry. If he loses focus will that make him let you down? Time to test that.

 

“Well, I do, you can just deal with it,” you say petulantly. He shouts in anger and his grip on you loosens. You take advantage of this and fling yourself into the trees. Before you can run away again, he levitates you again. 

 

“I can’t afford to lose an elemental like you now. You’re capable of speech and higher level thinking. You’ll make the perfect soldier.” he says. He brings you down closer and you feel a tugging sensation on your chest. It’s stops when a neon pink heart comes out. It’s rotating and part of it is white. You feel vulnerable. There’s a sinister glow on his hands and your soul. It disappears, but your soul feels different. Something was added and you don’t like it. “Sleep,” he commands.Your body feels heavy so you do. There’s a soft thud and you see the ground. Then, empty blackness.


	3. Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t want this. Please just let things be normal again.

You had the strangest dream. You dreamt that you were a fire elemental. You open your eyes and look around. It wasn’t a dream. Why couldn’t it have been a dream? You’re in an unfamiliar room. You’re on fire, everything’s on fire, and you’re in hell. You get up and feel something cold and wet touch you. Did they really think that ice would stop someone a dedicated as you? You touch it, but it doesn’t melt. That doesn’t make sense, but then again, you’re made of fire. Nothing about this makes sense. You will get out of here. After that, you’ll figure out what happened to you. You need a goal to dedicate yourself to or else you’ll be lost. You can’t afford that right now. You push at that feeling in your soul and feel yourself erupt in flames. The cold water from the ice steams and sizzles in your flames. You pull the flames back into yourself. That felt weird, but at least you know how to do that now. “Wait! Little flame!” a voice says. The voice makes you feel warm and safe.

 

You turn around and say, “What type of magic are you using on me?!?”. You never felt this safe, especially not in a strange place.

 

They ignore your question completely and say, “ you’re probably confused, let me explain.” They’re a rock elemental, big and bulky in a way that screams protector. Oddly, you don’t think they would scream. “ You were summoned by humans to fight for them in a war,” he says. But you don’t want to fight in a war and you say that. “ I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. I’ll train you to fight well enough that you’ll survive.” he replies.You’ll accept it for now. Your dedication hasn’t faded, you’re still filled with it, but you won’t sabotage yourself with multiple failed attempts.


	4. Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More work.

A few months later, you don’t regret your decision to stay. Sure, you’re battered and bruised every waking moment, but you’re stronger for it. You can feel muscles growing beneath your flames. You made friends with the friendly ghost and, no, you’re not talking about Casper. His name was Capstablook. You can still remember your meeting like it was yesterday.

~~~~

Ugh. Another day of working yourself to the bone to prepare to fight a war for people who’d have no second thoughts about offing you. You roll off of your sparse cot and walk towards the door. You ignore the water on the table near the door. It’s a nice gesture but you can’t really drink water unless it’s ice cold. Otherwise, it evaporates before reaching your throat.

 

You walk down the hall leading to the training room and shiver. Was it always this cold in the hallway?

 

“Hi,” a voice says softly. It sounds masculine. You turn around and see nothing behind you. “Up here,” he says. He sounds like he’s taunting you. You look up and see a cartoon ghost with a bow tie. 

 

“Wha-?” you say.

 

“Let’s be friends!” he exclaims. Before you can get a word in edgewise, he continues, “We’re both the same stripe and I’ve seen your life, you need me in it”. He’s right, but the same is true for him. 

 

“Okay, I’m Ign15, but you can call me (y/n).” you reply.

 

“What? Those don’t sound alike at all!” he yells. You put your hands on top of his mouth and shush him.

 

“The humans here aren’t very nice to people who aren’t human.” you whisper.

 

“You mean they’re mean to monsters!” he exclaims.

 

“That’s exactly what I  _ mean,”  _ you say trying to convey raised eyebrows in your voice. He looks at you blankly. He didn’t get it then.

 

“Then, why are you here? Are you trapped here? Are you like a prince or princess that I have to save?” he asks in one breath. He cuts you off again and says, “It could be just like Andriel saving princess Esgore from the titans.”.

 

“I’m not a prince or a princess, this was a chance meeting, go home.” you demand.

 

“Fine! I’ll be back!” he shouts as he leaves.

~~~~

And he was. Over time, you got used to Capstablook’s childish innocence. He is just a child after all. It’s nice to have someone around who’s your stripe, even if you have to keep it secret. You walk out to the training room and see a human holding a giant sword in the center of the room standing next your trainer. They can barely get their hand around the handle. The hilt stretches out to about three feet wide. The blade starts at three and a half feet wide and shortens as it forms razor sharp edges. The hilt has a clear spherical container embedded in it. You duck down behind one of the rolled up mats as you hear the human say, “Since when, did your opinion matter?This is happening whether you like it or not.”.

 

“He’s just a child!” your trainer shouts.

 

“We can’t afford to wait for him to grow up! They already destroyed three villages close to here and IGN14 isn’t ready!” the human shouts. You decide that now is a good time to come out. You pretend that you just came in and the human looks at you. “He looks so small,” the human whispers under his breath.

 

Your trainer hears him and says, “Most children are,”. Your trainer and the human glare at each other. You can feel the tension between them. Mostly because the ground rumbles with your trainer’s fury.

 

The human smiles and says, “Fine, you get to be on the battlefield with him.”. It wasn’t a very nice smile. The human takes advantage of their shock and forces the sword into your hands. You fumble with it and barely manage to wrap your arms around it. You hear a whoosh and suddenly you’re taller. The sphere in the sword glows a neon pink. Your clothes have grown with you, but now there are glowing red lines where the clothes touches your body. “Now, he’s an adult and soon he’ll be able to do it on command.” the human says smugly. You are told to practice in your new adult body instead of your kid one. Your trainer’s rocky fist collides with your head.

 

He looks down at you and mutters, “Get up, we’re not done yet.”. You don’t want to get up. You’re still dizzy and in pain. You decide to stay down when a hand grabs your arm and yanks you up. “Dead,” he says. “That’s what you would be if you were out there fighting.”

 

“You’d protect me, you always do.” you say confidently. He tried his best to keep you out of battle and succeeded in delaying it. He looks sad at first, then happy, then sad again.

 

“You shouldn’t rely on me.” he states. Guess he’s trying to teach you self-reliance. “Again.”. You charge at him with your sword and meet with the ground. You have the feeling that you and the ground are going to be great friends. “Again.”. You’re going to be hearing that a lot, too. 

 

Sadly, you were right. From that day on, your days consisted of nothing but training and sleep. Once you finished fighting skills, your trainer taught you how to FIGHT. You didn’t need much teaching. You already played Undertale. It was just like it, except you had to use your mind instead of the keyboard. Your trainer was surprised that you could dodge. He explained that most elementals don’t know how to dodge at first, it’s a skill that needs to be taught to elementals. Monsters can’t dodge at all in a FIGHT. You still don’t know why Sans can dodge. Maybe it’s his position as judge? Is he even alive yet?


	5. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You snap.

You wake up and this day feels different. Capstablook hasn’t come around in a while. You miss him. He’s your only friend after all. You decide to go back to bed. If you can avoid whatever this day has in store, you will. An hour passes and you groan. There’s no avoiding this day. You open the door and see humans and elementals rushing past your door. You find your trainer and shout, “What’s going on?”. He doesn’t say a word and shoves the sword into your hands. You know that means you’re going into combat. You look up. He’s not meeting your eyes, but you can see the tear trails on his face. He cried for you? You grab his big hand with yours and he finally meets your eyes. “You’re a wonderful dad.” you tell him. He looked out for you and got emotionally invested. He looks like he wants to cry happy tears. Your trainer, no, your  **dad** , looks like he wants to say something back, but then you’re sent to march with the humans towards the battlefield. 

 

When you arrive, it’s chaos. Magic, arrows, and spears fly through the air. Dust and blood cover the ground. There are shouts for mercy, but there is none. Only this chaotic cesspool of violence. There’s no love lost between sides, but LOVE is gained. Your sword falls from your hands with a thump as you stare in shock. The soldiers you came with have already joined the battle. It’s just you at the edge of the battlefield. A scaled monster holding a battle axe is charging at you. Why won’t your body move? Move! You scream internally. All you can do is watch as sparks stream down your face. You’re going to face your second death before you even reach childhood. Your dad charges in swinging a war hammer with a dark blue orb in it. Your body jerks back as you watch them fight. The scaled monster grins and shoots a white magical attack at you. Your dad gets in the way of the attack and takes a knee. “Love,” he wheezes, before breaking apart into grey rocks and dirt. 

 

He was one of two people that cared about you. He taught you how to fight and FIGHT. He was always there for you. And now he’s dead by that serpent’s hands.  **That monster!** He’ll  die pay. All of monsterkind will  die pay, for taking away the one that meant the most to you. For making it so children have to  die participate, to fight, in wars. When you’re done, the world will be blanketed with dust. You’re dedicated to making that happen. Your dedication won’t waver. You grab your sword and hear brass instruments playing in the background. It’s your theme. It’s the last thing you hear before embracing the violent retribution your soul longs for. You hear bits and pieces of dialogue, but it doesn’t register and your vision is tinted red.

“So eager for death, are you?”

“What is that thing?”

“Ready to d-”

“I don’t wanna die!”

“We’re surrendering, see?”

“He surrendered dammit!”

~~~~

When you come back to yourself, there isn’t a single monster left standing on the battlefield. The first thing you do is rush over to place your dad died. He might not have had a hand in your creation, but he was the closest thing you had to a parent in this life. You grab the rocks and soil in your hands. What are you going to do with this? You look at his war hammer and have an idea. You force the war hammer into the ground and bring the remains in front of it. “You were a protector until the end, but I swear i’ll make them all pay.” you say to the remains.

 

A human soldier runs up to you and says, “Do you know what you just did?”. Looking at the dusty battlefield and roughly the same amount of human soldiers around, it’s pretty obvious. “You won a hopeless battle. Everyone here is alive because of you.”

 

After a pause, you say, “Not everybody”. There sparks at the corners of your eyes. The soldier looks confused, but when her eyes land on the war hammer she understands.

 

“My condolences,” she replies. It seems that she really means it. You receive condolences and praise all the way back to your base. You collapse onto your cot, ready to be down with the day and sleep.


	6. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom?

You’re woken up by someone shuffling through your clothes. You squint and see it’s Capstablook. “What are you doing?” you whisper.

 

“Nothing!” he says a bit too quickly.

 

“Right,” you reply skeptically.

 

“I was looking for your socks.” he says guiltily. Weirdo.

 

“I don’t wear socks.” you reply back. You hadn’t even noticed until he pointed it out. You’ve gotten so use to wearing sandals. “I’m going to sleep, you should do the same.”. He tries to say something but you interrupt him, “I can’t hear you I’m sleeping.”. He leaves without saying goodbye. Then, you fall back asleep.

~~~~

You get used to the war. You become an expert on how to decimate armies like you did when your dad died. Something in you snapped that day. The spray of blood and dust no longer unsettle you. You had to suppress your hero complex. It used to hurt, but the LV makes the pain distant.

 

A question that a monster asked before they died is stuck in your mind, “Is there any love in your heart?”.

 

You replied, “Tons.”. You’re the real monster here.

 

The battles fought from then on are decisive victories on the human side. The remains of the monster army, if there are any, flee upon seeing you. Both sides call you Hellfire because of how you torch the battlefields you come across. Your friend stopped coming years ago. Now you live and die for the battle. Your Mercy button is covered in the dust of the monsters you slay.

 

You’ve upgraded to an actual bed. It was so soft compared to your cot. You actually had a problem falling asleep because of the softness. And the  _ nightmares _ . Most are of your dad dying, but there are new ones. It has a smiling person with long brown hair and a sword. There are transparent hands rubbing their shoulders and then, you fight them. They strike you down and each time you get back up. There are tears running down their face and they’re still smiling. Sometimes you live, sometimes you die, but you always incinerate them. They thank you every time you burn them. Maybe you’re remembering resets? That doesn’t really make sense. What would be so different about you that makes you remember? It’s probably just nightmares mixed in with that sans simulator you played. Enough of that. Time to focus on the task at hand.

 

You’re being deployed for a mission. You have to protect some rich humans and their court of mages. It should be simple enough, most monsters would rather run than engage in a fight with you. Time to meet with them, you say to yourself, and you walk towards the office. The first thing you notice is the gaudy, shiny clothes that everyone is wearing. The mages are even wearing mage-silver. This is war and people are dying and they have the nerve to weaken themselves to look good. It disgusts you. You can’t let them see that though.

 

Once you enter the room, they all stare at you. “He doesn’t look like much. Can I decorate him?” the woman covered in feathers says. 

 

“No, you may not. We are not weakening our escort for your wants.” the boy says. Next to him is, a girl roughly the same height. They haven’t said a word, yet. They’re the only ones not covered in jewelry. They wear the same amulet only in different colors. Magenta for the boy and yellow for the girl. Their clothes are more suited to traveling then the others in their group. It looks like they’re the real leaders of the court, but it’s best not to make assumptions.

 

The leader of your base looks straight at you. “These are the people who you’ll be escorting. I expect only the best work from you.” she says. You nod, wait for the court to leave and you walk out after them. 

 

When you enter the hall, something is flung at you. You catch it and burn it to ash. You look at the direction it came from and see the boy looking at you. “Acceptable,” is all he says before walking away. You follow him out to a carriage. “You ride on top,” he states before going in. You get on top and it’s surprisingly comfy. There are indents that show past use. You look up at the cloudy grey sky. You guess it’ll rain. 


	7. Higher

It does start raining. At first, it’s a light drizzle, but becomes a downpour. The rain sizzles when it hits you. Guess you’re too hot for the rain to handle. The carriage comes to a stop and one of the mages pulls you inside the carriage. “How are you not dead?” he shrieks. 

 

“Why would I be dead?” You ask. “It’s just a little rain.” Even though you’re a fire elemental, you can’t imagine water hurting you. He makes several noises you were not aware humans could make.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t die.” the boy says.

 

The girl slaps the back of his head and says, “No you didn't! You just forgot it was going to rain.”. Ah, she speaks. Her silence unnerved you. You look out the window and see something move in the shadows. You internally sigh. These monsters are really bad at stealth.

 

You tell the humans in the carriage, “Stay calm, we’re about to be ambushed.”. They start to tense, but stay still.  Something knocks against the carriage and you feel something snapping. You look out the window and see the obvious lack of horses and driver. You look back and see the driver covered with arrows. So that’s where he went. 

 

You pull your sword out from your inventory and drive it into the ground, grabbing onto the carriage. Mud splashes up at you, but it doesn’t touch you. The carriage comes to a rough stop and you tell the humans to stay in the carriage. You step out and immediately hear a squelch. The ground is saturated with water. Why would it be that wet? It rained, but not that much. Then, you realize that they knew you were coming, but didn’t know that water won’t hurt you. They think that water will kill you. That mage’s shock makes more sense now. An arrow comes flying out of the trees and you catch it and it’s filled with water.  An armless monster running towards you, pulls you out of your thoughts. It tries holding you in place with magic, but you dust it before it can do anything. 

 

“Andriel, now!” a voice shouts. A goat monster charges at you and you block the swing of their halberd. That name sounds so familiar. The goat monster grunts and swings again. It’s on the tip of your tongue. This time, when you block, you swing your weapons upward. He loses his grip on it and you strike. Your world lights up with flames.

-3999

Huh. No monster’s ever withstood a blow from you. He’s looking a bit singed though. In your peripheral vision, you see monsters approaching the carriage. You throw a fireball at them and it turns them to dust. You see a fist thrown at you but you have no time to dodge.

-1732

You cough up ash and throw a knife at him. When he dodges, you light up his world. Focus, it’s not the time for puns. He’s pretty nimble for such a big guy. You pick up the dusty knife and throw it at yet another attempt to get to the carriage. You barely graze him with your sword.

-497

He does a hand motion and tries to flee.You want to chase, but your mission comes first. You let him escape. because monsters come in from all sides. Your priority is protecting them. 

 

The soaked ground grips your feet as you dash towards them. Magical attacks fly past you.  When you finally reach the carriage, the mages help out by casting small impact spells and finally they’re all dead. 

 

The humans walk with you the rest of the way and there are no more ambushes. “I’ve heard stories, but I never thought you’d be that good.” the girl says. She sighs and says, “Nevermind that. Deliver this to your leader as payment.”. It’s a rather large sack of gold coins. You put your sword in your inventory along with the sack. You nod and start walking away. 

 

Now that you don’t have to guard anyone but yourself, you take the time to enjoy the environment. The smell of petrichor permeates the atmosphere. The grass along the sides of the road sparkles with dewdrops. You like these short respites. You don’t have to be IGN15 or Hellfire. You can just be yourself. The person who likes long walks in a damp forest. It feels like the war can’t touch you here. You know that’s not true, but it’s nice to imagine. The birds are chirping. The flowers are just starting to bud. The crepuscular rays look heavenly. That’s when you know something’s wrong. The war has drilled into you the fact that no day is ever that peaceful. Once you find out what’s wrong, you can go back on your peaceful journey. 


	8. ASGORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update for so long. I struggled with the motivation to write so I wrote from another POV.

Asgore knew that he was going to have a bad day from the second he woke up. Every day was a bad day for him. Why did his dad have to go declaring war on the humans? His best friends were humans or at least part human. Now he’ll never see Saphira or Wingding again. Stupid dad declaring war. His dad decided that today was the day that he came to observe the battle. “You’ll need to know this when you fight in this war.” he said. 

 

As Asgore walked alongside his dad, he noticed it starting to rain. He looked behind him and saw a lidrazon shielding its tail flame. Asgore could do this. He practiced. He waved his hands and a protective barrier formed around the flame. “Ah, thank you little one.” the lidrazon says. “You have your mother’s kindness.”. 

 

His dad looks back and says, “No more magic! It could give away our position!”. By now, it’s become a downpour. Asgore trips and falls into a muddy puddle. He shakes off all the water and his fur puffs up. When he finally calms down fur, the group has vanished into the forest. He’s scared. He’s never been alone before. He wants his mommy. Tears soak his fur. 

 

After he finishes crying, he remembers that Wingding’s village is supposed to be nearby. It should be west of here. He reorients himself and starts walking, unaware of the carnage of a failed ambush to the north. 

 

He does things he wasn’t allowed to do before. He rolls around in the mud and allows it to cake his fur and hair. He uses magic to help plants grow and eats dandelions. Animals start to follow him and he lets them. Take that dad! 

 

The animals bring him weird tasting nuts and berries that don’t do anything. He misses monster food. When the sun starts to set, he sleeps in a tree. It’s harder than it looks. 

 

He wakes up to a bird chirping on his horn nubs. He’s sore from sleeping in the tree, but he keeps walking. He sees the village in the distance and runs to the house he knows belongs to Wingding’s parents. He knocks on the door and sees a skeleton boss monster.

 

“Hi Mr. Garamond, it’s me, Asgore!” he says excitedly. E.B. Garamond pauses and looks over Asgore.

 

Finally he says, “I almost didn’t recognize you. Come in, Wingding missed you.”. Garamond moves to the side to let Asgore in and shuts the door. “Chelsea, Wingding, guess who came?”

 

“Who?” they reply in unison. A small skeleton-esque monster walk into the area Asgore is in. 

 

“Asgore!” the skeleton yells and launches himself at Asgore. Asgore catches him and spins him around. “How’d you get here? I thought you moved really far away?” Wingding asks. 

 

Asgore crosses his arms and pouts, “I lost my dad when he was planning an ambush.” Wingding’s parents gasp and look at Asgore. 

 

Wingding’s mom puts her hand on her chin and says, “I heard about a failed ambush on the Livingstones. Andriel survived though.”. 

 

“Humans are on the lookout for any monsters” Wingding’s dad adds. There’s another knock on the door and Wingding’s parents flinch. Wingding’s mom pulls back the curtain slightly and nods. “Quick go out the back!” Wingding’s dad says. 

 

Wingding pulls Asgore towards the back door and says, “Be really quiet.”. He pushes open the back door and grabs Asgore’s hand. 

 

“There he is!” a voice shouts. It’s a human throwing a spear at them. Asgore freezes up. He’s scared. Is this the end?

 

Wingding’s dad is standing in front of Asgore and Wingding. “Go!” he shouts. With that Asgore and Wingding take off. There are human chasing them and suddenly, they’re somewhere else. It’s the forest again. 

 

“How did we get here?” Asgore wonders.

 

“We took a shortcut.” Wingding replies. A bird flies down onto Asgore’s shoulder and pecks him.

-.0001

“Ow!” Asgore yelps. 

 

“What was that?” a masculine voice says.

 

“It’s nothing. Stay focused, we’re here to make sure IGN15 didn’t deviate like half of the batch.” a feminine voice replies.

 

“IGN?” Wingding asks. 

 

“That’s it! I know what I heard!” the masculine voice shouts as it marches towards where Asgore and Wingding are. Asgore starts to sweat. What if they’re humans? They might attack them. 

 

The bird that pecked Asgore flies out of the bushes. “See, it was just a bird.” the feminine voice says.

 

There’s the sound of fading footsteps and Asgore and Wingding sigh in relief. A shadow forms behind them and they turn around. It’s a human. “It looks like one of the halfies and a goat monster.” he says as he grabs them. 

 

“Let us go!” Asgore screams as he struggles in the humans grip. Wingding does the same. They manage to get out of his grip and Wingding teleports with Asgore to a different place. It’s still in the forest. There’s another person coming so they hide up in the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting faster now. I already have most of the next chapter from Reader’s perspective.


	9. Lesson

You hear shuffling ahead and look up without raising your head. Is that kid Asgore and Gaster? What are they doing in the middle of the forest? You’re about to call out to them, but hear people approaching. It’s the humans that were supposed to pick you up.

 

“Have you seen any monster kids running by?” the woman asks.

 

Technically, they weren’t running, so you reply, “No.”. There’s no need for kids to die and you don’t trust the humans to keep them alive. A branch breaks and hits you on the head.

-.001

Ow! You rub your head in pain. That branch was _heavier than you thought it would be._ You quickly look up and see the humans about to attack the monster kids. That was you, a long time ago. They’re ~~You’re~~ frozen with fear. They ~~You~~ don’t want to die. They’re just a few stripes below you. You won’t let any child die if you can help it, but can you?

-999999

Your body moved on it’s own. You blocked the attack with your sword. You guess you’re a traitor now, but you don’t feel that upset about it. They’re safe.

 

“Why are you getting in the way?” the man screams.

 

You point your sword at the humans and tell them, “I won’t let you kill children. You have three seconds to run.”.

 

“You can’t be serious.” the woman says. “You’ll be reported for treason.”

 

You tap your foot and say, “Two, three.” The humans don’t run, so you throw them with enough force to kill them. You hear their faint screams and then, silence. You squint and look for the slight spray of red in the distance.  You can’t have them reporting back to their leader. 

 

“You saved us, but what happened to them?” Gaster asks. Shit! You can’t scar these kids for life. Preserve their innocence!

 

“I helped them fly back home!” you say nervously.

 

“Oh, okay!” both of the monster kids say in unison. Their smiles make sparks fall down the side of your face. Innocence preserved! You mentally fist pump.

 

“Follow me, we need to get away from here.” you tell the little monsters. Soon, your base will send out search parties. Especially since you didn’t show up. You prepare to make it look like you died in a struggle and Asgore asks, “How did you do that?”.

 

“Magic.” you state.

 

“I know that!” Asgore pouts.

 

“Then, why’d you ask?” you ask him.

 

“Because I wanted to know how!” he replies.

 

“But I told you already.” you tell him. Gaster giggles. It looks like he caught on.

 

“But I-, Are you making fun of me?” Asgore yells.

 

“A little bit.” Gaster giggles. You let their childish banter wash over you and set the scene. 

 

There, now it looks like you died here. The monster dust you shook out of your clothes is a nice touch. It’s a good thing that the kids weren’t watching when you did it. That really would’ve scarred them. 

 

You step into their view of the clearing and ask, “Any ideas on where to go?”. You continue, “I’ll take any suggestions because I don’t care where we go.”.

 

“We could go to my village. My mom and dad probably beat the bad guys by now.” Gaster offers.

 

“I can eat your mom’s spaghetti!” Asgore says with starry eyes.

 

Gaster looks up at you and says, “My mom makes the best spaghetti.”.

 

“Mom’s spaghetti,” you snicker. The kids look up at you confused. “It’s an inside joke.”

 

“You’re weird.” Asgore decides. He turns around to start talking to Gaster again. 

 

You feel faintly happy. It’s nice to have a chance to stop suppressing your hero complex. After a while, you decide to take a break from walking. Kids need breaks, right? You stop on a hill overlooking a meadow. “We’re stopping here for a few minutes.” you tell Asgore and Gaster. They roll down the hill into the meadow. You sit down and watch them. Asgore makes a flower crown and puts it on Gaster’s head. Gaster sneezes and jabs Asgore. He starts chasing Gaster as Gaster dashes away. Watching brings a strange feeling out of you. Longing. You close your eyes for a few seconds. There’s a brief shuffle and you open them.

 

The first thing you see is Asgore in your face. He’s now wearing a sloppy flower crown and butterflies are sitting all over his head. “Why are you so close?” you ask. He doesn’t answer and you grab a hand. Gaster was trying to shove a flower crown on you. “Don’t bother. It’ll burn.”. you say.

 

“Aw, why?” Gaster asks.

 

You can’t resist saying, “I’m too hot to handle.” It flew over their heads. “The lowest I can make by body temperature is 98 degrees Fahrenheit and I don’t bring it down to that often.”

 

“You mean you’ve never had a flower crown.” Asgore says. He looks heartbroken. His eyes start to water.

 

“Hey, don’t cry! I’ve never had a lot of things.” you say.

 

“That just makes me more sadder!” Asgore wails.

 

“It’s more sad or sadder.” Gaster corrects.

 

“Um, uh, that just means you can show me those things!” you say.

 

“Thing like flower crowns!” he shouts. Then, there’s magic on your head. You reach up and feel a velvety softness. It’s a flower crown and it’s not burning. 

 

“How’d you-?” you ask. You haven’t been able to feel flower petals since your last life.

 

“I put magic in the flowers so they’d last longer!” Asgore replies. You must be burning the magic away before the flowers. 

 

“He always does that.” Gaster says.

 

“Can you show me how?” you ask. They both gape at you.

 

“How do you not know how to imbue objects with your magic?” Gaster asks incredulous.

 

“That’s Monster basics!” Asgore adds.

 

“I never really needed to learn.” you defend.

 

“How are you alive? Monsters who don’t eat monster food are lose a lot of HP and all their stat-eh-sticks are cut in half.” Asgore says.

 

“ **DEDICATION.** ” you answer.

 

“Just show him.” Gaster says. That word. You’re still a her even if everyone assumes otherwise.

 

“Okay, so first you call your magic…”


End file.
